


Do you think how it would have been sometimes//Do you pray that I'd never left your side?

by flickawhip



Series: ZoDia [1]
Category: Porn RPF
Genre: F/F, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: What If....For my girl.





	1. If I'd stayed ....

“I can’t do this...”

India’s voice cracked even as they watched the camera-men packing away. 

“I can’t let you just.... leave...”

“Dia...”

“No.”

India had shaken her head, turning away from Zoey for the first time in years. 

“No.... if you have to go just... go.”

“Dia...”

“Zo... please.... either stay or just... just go... before you make it worse...”

“Dia... look at me...”

“I can’t.”

India’s voice broke further.

“Zo.... I can’t....”

Zoey had fallen silent then, turning away, dressing in silence and leaving, hating herself every step of the way.


	2. Anyone can lose their way...

It had been years since the day she left Girlfriend Films and yet, even now, she felt guilty. India had barely taken on anything for the women’s market and had sunk deeper into the films she used to make before Zoey came along, trashy, heartless porn. 

She hated seeing the change, even when she walked the halls of the porn conventions, turning up only when she needed to see friends, or fans. She had seen Tanya recently and hated the reports she was hearing. India was giving up on herself, again. 

The slim, already fragile, figure of India had slimmed further when Zoey saw her and she felt tears sting her eyes at the flinch from India every time her guide and helper reached for her. India was no longer bright or vibrant, just lonely. 

“Dia...”

Zoey had moved towards her now, hating the pain in India’s eyes even as she stood, reaching almost blindly for her. 

“Dia... what have you done?”

“They... they said...”

“She’s a fat whore.”

The call was from behind them and Zoey found herself growling as she turned to face the man who had said it, tucking India gently into her arms, her voice low and firm. 

“She was beautiful.... you starved her for your own stupid reasons... she was never fat. You ignorant fucking pig.”

The man had merely laughed.

“Is that why you left her?”

“No. I left because I’m a _fucking idiot_ who trusted you not to try to _kill_ the _woman I love_.”

The man had snorted then, walking away. 

“You... love me?”

India’s voice was weak, almost tearful and Zoey sighed even as she moved to pull India’s chin up, brushing soft hair from her eyes. 

“I always did...”


End file.
